


Naughty, But Nice

by EHSparkwoman



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femmes with Spikes (Transformers), Fisting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poly DJD, Polyamory, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHSparkwoman/pseuds/EHSparkwoman
Summary: You don’t know which of those buggers groped your aft; but all of them are laughing about it. You know what that means; payback.
Relationships: Helex/Kaon/Tarn/Tesarus/Vos (Transformers), Nickel/DJD
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Naughty, But Nice

**Author's Note:**

> So… I felt there needed to be a fic with Nickel/DJD as a tag. I also decided it should be second person (with you as Nickel). Time units you might need: solar cycle = day, cyber-week = week, nanoklik = second.

You’re busy doing what you normally do on this solar cycle of the cyber-week; tidying your med-bay, making sure all of your tools are where you left them. And that those lunkheads haven’t been messing with them. You could swear Tesarus likes to move them around just to mess with you. You hear a knock on the door.

“What do you want?” You shout angrily. Whoever was at the door doesn’t answer, but you hear the door slide open.

“I asked what you wanted lunkhead. That doesn’t give you free reign to come in here!” You shout; not turning to see who it was.

“Don’t be like that, dear. Can’t we come and visit you?” Kaon answers. You notice he said we; so glance over your shoulder. Sure enough; that’s all five of them.

“Seriously, can’t a femme get any work done without you lot looming over her shoulder?” You grumble and they snigger. You go back to sorting out your med-bay, hearing them whispering to each other. A few words you hear make you tune out. _I’m not cleaning up after whatever tryst you’re busy planning right now. I wish Tarn would give me the authority to slap black marks on their…_ You feel one of them touch your arm. You growl quietly; but refuse to turn and look. You won’t give them the satisfaction. A few more things checked and one of them; you still aren’t going to look, strokes down your back strut. Which felt quite nice; your back was a little sore. You hear sniggers and actually turn to glare at them.

“What?!” You growl. They still haven’t told you why they decided to come and pester you. Vos answers and you’re certain he said the word in Primal Vernacular for ‘attractive’ applied to you. You can tell the other four agree with him and wish you knew exactly what Vos just said. _Better brush up on my Primal Vernacular; since Vos refuses to learn Neo Cybex!_ You add to the list of things to do when you have free time. You recall Kaon called you ‘dear’ and hope that the two things aren’t connected. If they are… you don’t want to think about that. You don’t want to consider how that would work right now.

“Is it time for your check-ups?” You hazard a guess. Tarn answers you.

“Not yet, love.” That’s three of them; and you know they’re up to something.

“Bet you’d like us laid out for you to play with.” Tesarus’ comment is met with more sniggering. You think you have it worked out; they’re trying to proposition you. In the most oblique way possible. You’re very tempted to answer with ‘wouldn’t you like to know’ but fear how they’d react.

“If you haven’t got a reason for hovering around in here; buzz off. I’m busy!” You turn back to what you were doing; hoping to hear the five of them heading out of the door. You don’t; which means that they’re all still hovering behind you. You continue with what you’re doing; opting to ignore them and hope they take the hint. You feel one of them touching you again; your lower back this time. You’re almost tempted to turn around; find out which of those buggers it is. _Maybe they’re taking turns; would be just like them to want to share._ You think before feeling a hand on your aft. It squeezes and you can’t help thinking what a cheeky bugger it is! You turn around and glare at them. You don’t know which of those buggers groped your aft; but all of them are laughing about it.

“Like that, darling?” Helex asked; making you think it was him. The others laugh harder; unable to believe Helex would say that.

“That’s it. I’m fed up with you lot thinking you can do what you want in here.” You shout at them.

“Wotsa matta, sweetie?” Vos asks; sounding innocent. You growl; they’re not even taking this seriously.

“Get down here so I can talk to you, lunkheads!” You shout. You see all of them are still amused by your antics and aren’t doing as you asked.

“Where did I put that pipe…?” You ponder; knowing what you intend to use it for.

“Ain’t time for us to be inspected by you, little one.” You could have sworn Tesarus’ face turned a little red when he called you that.

“Maybe if I put that pipe between your legs you’d actually kneel.” They don’t wince. They grin wider.

“Kinky…” Vos says; because of course he can say words like that in Neo Cybex.

“Didn’t know you lot were masochists as well as sadists.” That got the wince; since they worked out which pipe you were on about and what exactly you’d intend to do with it.

“Let’s not be hasty, love…” Tarn starts; but you’re not having it.

“Kneel down. I ain’t talking to your crotch plates.” You smirk. So do they; and that’s a little worrying. You realise why as they kneel down; they all lower their heads, like they want you to inspect their afts. _Two can play at that game._ You think with a smirk. You wander behind them to make them think you’re going to play along.

“Which of you buggers groped me?” You ask; hoping to get an answer. Silence. You smirk; knowing how to make one of them speak. You make your way behind Tarn; since he’s their leader and should keep them in line.

“Wotcha thinkin’?” Vos asks and you can hear the smirk in his voice. They’re _still_ not taking you seriously.

“Wanna spank me?” Tesarus asks; wiggling his rear back and forth as though to tempt you.

“Oh yeah, we’re such naughty bots! Spank us!” Helex joins in. They started laughing at that; and you growl. _You asked for it…_ You think; possibly unwisely. Tarn stiffens; realising you actually did smack his rear. You know he felt it and do it again. You hear a small whine and ponder if Tarn made that sound. You keep up with the smacks; knowing he doesn’t seem to like it.

“Not so… hard, love.” Tarn whimpers because you smacked him again while he was trying to speak.

“Thought you wanted me to spank you.” You smirk at them.

“Not like that dear.” Kaon shivers, happy you aren’t taking it out on him; that sounded painful.

“Then what do you mean?” You see his cheeks heat.

“Lovers don’t hit each other that hard.” Helex says. You laugh this time; he just admitted what he wanted! What… they wanted.

“You want me to be your lover.” You say; as a statement of fact. All five of them look sheepish; and you know you’ve hit the nail on the head.

“Yes we would, love.” Tarn answers and you are sure his cheeks are crimson under the mask. You quite like the sound of that; but… only if the five of them are serious. This had better not be one of their jokes at your expense. Tarn squeaks; actually _squeaks_ , when you grab his aft the same way yours was grabbed earlier.

“Who did that to me?” You ask; making your way along the line. Tesarus and Vos squeak; just like Tarn did. Kaon… shivers and keeps quiet. You think that’s a little strange but move on. Helex gasps; before giggling.

“Knew you liked me really, darling.” You smack him; hard. He yelps.

“Oh… hit me again!” You’re not sure if he’s joking; so don’t do as he asks. Helex whines after a few nanokliks and you know he’s serious. You ignore his whines and make your way back in front of them.

“So, which of you…” You pause to consider if you should actually compliment them and decide not to… yet.

“Did what? I couldn’t tell who it was that touched where.” All of them lift their heads up to look you in the optics. Three of them have red cheeks that you can see; though you guess Tarn and Vos are probably blushing too. Vos indicates himself with one hand; taps his forearm then points to you. _Vos touched my arm, so…_

“I remember you saying your back hurts sometimes, love.” _Tarn touched… no stroked my back._ You recall hearing the others use a specific name for Tarn; and wonder if he’d like it if you called him it too.

“I touched your lower back; since I know you’ll think it was me who touched your aft.” Helex shivered; expecting you to tell him off for lying. You don’t; because you assume it was Tesarus. _Now to get that cheeky bugger to own up…_

“So which of you cheeky buggers groped my aft?” You see Kaon’s cheeks blaze red and know he did. You didn’t expect that.

“I expected better of you; I thought you were more mature than that.” You shake your head. He says something very quickly and quietly; like he wants to say it but doesn’t want you to hear it.

“What was that… dear?” You ask and he gapes at you. His optics would be at their widest setting if he still had them. _Maybe I should call them pet names more often if it’ll get a reaction like that…_ You think, before realising Kaon is speaking again.

“I… wanted you to do it to me…” Kaon mumbles; but you hear him.

“Why?” You ask; seeing Kaon’s cheeks heat further. They almost match his paint.

“Because… getting my aft touched like that turns me on like you wouldn’t believe…” Kaon slaps both hands over his mouth; like he can’t believe he just admitted that to you.

“Show me.” You see all of their optics widen; like they can’t quite believe you’d be so bold.

“Right now?” Kaon asks with a small voice.

“Right now.” _Not like the others ain’t seen it before!_ You add in your head; these walls aren’t that thick and you’ve heard the five of them going at it on more than one occasion. You hear a snick and glance down. _He wasn’t wrong, was he?_ You think; a little amused at the fact he’s aroused and that he only retracted his spike panel. You also hear a cheeping noise. _Tarn locked the door. Must think they’re gonna get lucky. Though… who would walk in? We’re all in here…_ You ponder.

“You a spike mech, Kaon?” You ask; a mischievous smirk crossing your features.

“Either, actually. Whichever my lover wants… she can have.” He smiles at you; like he’s hoping you decide you want to do something with him.

“In that case, let me see your valve.” His cheeks heat again.

“Femmes don’t have spikes… do they?” You bite your lip so you don’t laugh at him.

“We do; they just don’t grow as big as yours.” You swear all of their cheeks turn bright red. Apparently they thought you only had a valve; like an earthling femme. You then remember something; all of them want you to be their lover. _All of them._ You shiver at what you’re about to ask, but say it quickly before you change your mind.

“I thought all of you wanted me.” They all quickly tell you that they do.

“In that case… show me how much.” You can’t believe you just said that. You hear all five of them whine; before hearing ten snicks as plating retracted. _Ten? How can there be…? Oh, one of them is kinky!_ You realise what the tenth snick had to be. One of them retracted the plate covering their exhaust port. _Kaon probably._ You then look at the mech-hoods on display and wonder how they expect you to be able to take them. Tesarus’ and Helex’s are as long as, if not longer, than your forearm. Tarn’s isn’t much smaller. You’re pretty sure the only spike you could take comfortably would be Vos’, but even then… it’s quite long.

“What’s the matter, love?” Tarn asks; sounding worried. You don’t say anything in response and that worries him more.

“I’m not expecting you to take this.” Helex tries to reassure you; indicating his spike. You are glad for that; because it really would split you in two. You have an amusing thought cross your mind.

“Offline your optics and switch off your echolocation.” You say; knowing Kaon would still sense what you are doing. All of them do as asked and… position themselves in such a way that you can easily touch any part of their arrays you might want to. _Presumptive of them, but…_ You move behind Kaon and, sure enough, he has retracted his port cover. You get the suspicion that’s what he would like. You lay a hand on his rear.

“See something you like, dear?” He asks with a smirk you can hear. _Yes._ You think but don’t say. You slide a finger into the port and Kaon _screams_.

“Primus! That’s…” You don’t know what he was going to say but it’s cut off by him screaming. You chose that moment to slide your finger in and out.

“What’s she doing?” Helex asks. You get the feeling Kaon is going to answer him and think of a punishment that will be nothing of the sort.

:: Tell him if you want me to use my mouth. :: You com and hear Kaon moan in response.

“She’s… she’s… stop it for a moment so I can tell him!” Kaon snaps; then whines when you do as he said. You kept teasing his port just as he was going to speak. The others sniggered at that.

“Fingering my port… which of you told her?” He growls at them. They laugh and you smirk.

“Didn’t need one of them to tell me, dear. _You_ told me getting your aft touched turns you on and _you_ retracted your port cover. What was I supposed to think?” You ask as you slip a second finger in. Kaon moans. You adjust your pose and lick his valve from back to front. He shrieks and you know he wasn’t expecting you follow through on that promise.

“Do… do that again!” You do, a few times, just to hear the pleased noises he keeps making when you do. You see him shiver and his spike twitch. You slide out your fingers and stop licking; knowing he was close to climax.

“Fragging tease! I want to come for you!” You smirk; knowing they can’t see it.

“Don’t you think your team mates should get a turn of me pleasuring them?” You ask; hearing Kaon growl in frustration. _He really doesn’t; he just wants to climax right now._ You think; moving around to Tarn.

:: Any suggestions for your leader, dear? :: You ask him; hoping he’ll want to help you torment Tarn like you just tormented him. Out loud you tell him not to touch himself. He whines before replying to your com.

:: Call him honey. He _loves_ that. His valve tastes like heaven and he likes it touched. :: You can hear the smirk in Kaon’s voice. Apparently; he does want to take his frustrations out on Tarn. You know what you’re going to do. Tarn gasps in shock as you touch your lips to his valve lips.

“Like that, honey?” You ask and he moans. _He really does, doesn’t he?_ You think, before putting your lips against his valve again. You dart your tongue out against the rim and he shivers above you. _Kaon wasn’t wrong…_ You moan; it tastes so sweet.

“Me next!” Helex shouts and you grin.

“If you’re lucky darling.” You blow air over Tarn’s valve as you answer and he shudders.

“In me, love! Want to feel you in me!” Tarn shouts; rolling his hips down towards your face. You move away, replacing your tongue with two fingers. Tarn takes it easily and you hear him whine. It’s not enough and you can tell. He’s a lot bigger than you and your fingers probably aren’t catching a node inside. You slide your fingers all the way in and you know they caught a node inside. He squealed.

“Right there!” He shouts; apparently unable to care how loud he is being. You like that; you made him do that, just by using two fingers, in and out… He rolls his hips down into the motion. You smirk; before speaking to him.

“Like that, honey?” You smirk; pleased at how quickly he responds.

“Yes! More!” _Then you’ll love this…_ you think with a smirk before wrapping your lips around his node and sucking. He screams and you see his spike twitch. You pull off and slide your fingers out; hearing Tarn growl in frustration.

“Don’t tease me, love! I’m so close right now… let me come for you…” You feel your spark tingle and know his power was in that sentence.

“That’s cheating!” Kaon shouts the others quickly following with similar complaints.

“Should I gag him?” You ask; certain that the others would respond with yes.

“Please no; let me make it up to you, love!” Tarn quickly pleads. You ponder how he’s going to do that.

“Remove your mask and keep it off.” You tell him. Tarn does so and you take a moment to admire his face. You know how he can make it up to you; but after you’ve finished teasing the others. You decide Helex can wait until last; since he’s pleading with you to be next. You move behind Vos and slap his rear. You hear a squawk of surprise.

“Do… ‘gen… baby…” Vos manages to say. You don’t oblige him.

:: Vos likes his spike touched. He’d also probably like it if you spanked him. :: Tarn tells you over com and you know Kaon told him what you did before you teased him. _All of them are sadists aren’t they?_ You think, before swatting Vos’ rear again. He lowers his head and jerks his aft up; obviously thinking you want to spank him. You move the other hand between his legs; posing it ready. You swat his rear again and he jerks his hips forward. He shrieks in pleasure as he realises what you did. You continue to slide your hand along his spike to the base; then back up.

“That feel good sweetie?” You ask; stroking your hand up his spike to punctuate it.

“Touch… where… like… sweetie… so… good…” Vos just about manages to say. He thrusts up into your motions too. You scrub your thumb over the spike head on each upward motion and feel him shiver. You clench your fingers a little tighter around the base and hear Vos whine like that was unpleasant. You know not to do that again; he didn’t like that. You feel his spike twitch in your hand and stop what you’re doing; uncurling your fingers from around his spike.

“Tease! Mean!” Vos growls and you smirk.

“Yes, I’m mean. Trust me, Kaon and Tarn agree with you.” You inform him and hear a curse in primal vernacular. You move behind Tesarus now and put a hand on his rear.

“She’s feeling nasty, Helex! You’re last!” Tesarus informs him. Helex growls and you hear a wet squelch.

“No touching yourself, darling. None of the others have. Or I’ll just make you sit out while the others get to climax.” You hear a gasp and four ‘oohs’.

“I’ll be good for you, darling!” Helex tells you.

:: What does Tess like? :: You ask him over com.

:: Being called pet names. Touch his spike and valve; he likes both. :: Helex smirks. You’ve been hanging around them too long; you can tell when they’re smirking without looking at them. You glance between Tesarus’ legs and ponder just how many fingers he could take. He _is_ a lot bigger than you… You rub one finger around the rim of his valve and he shivers.

“In me! Promise I’ll be good!” You grin.

“As you wish, darling.” You feel fluid gush over your hand and hear him moan. You can’t see from this angle; but you have a feeling his cheeks turned red. You touch three fingers against his valve.

“That too much, hun?” Tesarus whines.

“Which of you told her?” He growls but doesn’t answer your question. They laugh and don’t answer him. You assume that means Tess doesn’t think three of your fingers are too much and slide them in. He moans in pleasure.

“Primus, Nickel! That feels so good!” You grin, making sure your fingers are all the way in before slowly sliding them back out.

“Harder!” Tess whines. You sneak your other hand around the tip of his spike. He squeals; your hand doesn’t quite fit all of the way around.

“Wouldn’t you prefer it if I touched both, darling?” You tease; keeping your hands still. Fluid slides out around your hand in his valve.

“Frag yes!” He answers and you oblige him; moving your hands in quick motions. He shivers and moans. After a few more strokes up his spike you feel it twitch and stop what you’re doing. He growls in frustration.

“Nickel… let me come…” He whines and you smirk.

“Nuh uh, can’t play favourites now can I?” You answer him out loud; saying something completely different over com.

:: How do I drive Helex wild? ::

:: You _really_ do belong with us don’t you? You’re as much of a sadist as we are! :: You smirk at that then hear his response.

:: He loves getting his valve touched and licked. Likes using his mouth on others too. :: You think about that for a moment. _Helex gets off on licking others?!_ You ponder if that means you should let him suck or lick you. You decide against it and touch your lips to Helex’s valve. He squirms; into your motions. You wrap your lips around his node and suck. That gets you a squirt of fluid over your chin and a gasp followed by a moan.

“Who told you darling? Love it when… gah!” You cut him off by sucking on his node again. You clean the fluid off your face before licking around the rim of his valve. Helex isn’t as sweet as Tarn; but tastes plenty sweet.

“In me, darling! Put your tongue right in me!” You smirk against his valve lips before doing as he asks. He shivers before moaning as your tongue catches a node inside. You lick at it gently and fluid shoots over your chin.

:: How often do you do this? :: You ask; hoping Helex can hear the smirk in your voice.

“Guh… not often enough darling… you can do it to me… any time you like…” He keeps moaning while trying to speak; you figure because it feels so good.

:: Want me to clean you out right now? You’re leaking a lot of fluid. :: You try to sound professional; though you know that bringing someone to overload using your mouth on their valve is called that too.

“Please! Clean me out darling! Wanna come so hard for you!” He shouts apparently uncaring that the others can hear him saying this. _They’ve probably heard it before._ You think with a smirk. Your tongue is teasing a node near the entrance of his valve when you see his spike twitch. You pull out; hearing Helex whine.

“Sadist! I’m so close!” _Pot and Kettle, Helex._ You think; but don’t say. You’ve heard at least one of the others begging Helex to let them come.

“Yup, that’s me. And now I’ve finished playing with all five of you.” You inform them.

“What?!” Tarn sounds a little pained; probably because he needs an overload.

“You mean you’re not gonna…” Tesarus shivered.

“How much do you want this?” You tease; hearing answering growls from four of them. You’re certain Vos just called you something rude in primal vernacular.

“Want to come for you, dear.” Kaon quietly tells you.

“Spike… hurts…” Vos answers; thrusting his hips forward.

“Switch on your optics so you can line up in front of me, then switch them off again.” You command them. They whine, but obey you. You’re enjoying this; you can tell how painfully aroused they all are. You see all of them are kneeling before you; their optics off.

“Can you sense anything, Kaon?” You ask knowingly.

“No dear.” He answers you and you smirk. You’re going to enjoy watching what you have planned.

“Touch yourselves.” You hear noises of shock before smirks cross their features.

“Want a show, darling?” Helex leans back and spreads his legs wider; so you can see his valve properly. Vos says something about jacking off for you, you think, and you grin at that. Tarn adopts a similar pose to Helex and you want to lap up the fluid you can see coating his valve.

“What am I touching, Nickel?” Tesarus asks; knowing you probably know he likes both. Kaon says something similar, but calls you dear.

“Both.” You smirk. Tesarus shivers, before sliding one hand between his legs and wrapping the other around his spike. Kaon adopts a similar pose to Tarn and Helex; while lifting his spike in such a way that it doesn’t obscure his valve. You know when they start as you hear an almost synchronised moan from the five of them. You’ve got all five of them pleasuring themselves for you. It’s… quite the turn on. You hope they’re all moaning too loudly to hear when you retract your valve panel. You rub a finger over your node and shiver. You slide a finger into yourself and then ponder how many they’re… Kaon has _three_. You’re sure that would hurt if you tried it. Helex, Tarn and Tesarus have two and you can tell they’re scissoring their fingers after each thrust. You decide you don’t want to overload, just maybe tease them into theirs. You run your finger around the edge of your valve; knowing it feels good, but not _too_ good.

“You lot close?” You ask. They moan in response.

“So close, darling!”

“Yes…”

“Yes, Primus yes! Wanna come for you!”

“Of course dear, I’m imagining you’re touching me!”

“Let me come for you, love.” Each of them answers in turn; sounding a little desperate.

“Online your optics.” You know just what to say to make them climax. All of them do so and moan at what they see. You’re still touching your valve.

“You handsome buggers made me want to do this… and made me wet.” You slide two fingers into your valve quickly; so they hear the wet squelch. You aren’t sure which of them climaxed first; you just know all of them are. Tarn moans, Helex screams, Kaon shouts, Tesarus swears and Vos shrieks. Fluid stripes up their bellies and down their thighs. You might have taken an image capture; but you aren’t going show them.

“Good boys.” You tell them.

“What about you, love? You made all of us feel good but…”

“We’ll get to me in a moment, honey.” You see Tarn shiver and know you said the right thing.

“Right now though… I want give all of you a kiss. On the lips.” Vos says something in primal vernacular that makes the others laugh. You looked annoyed.

“Vos says you can kiss him on the lips whenever you like.” Helex informs you with a grin.

“Can kiss me on those lips too!” Tesarus adds; making the others laugh again. You suspect they’re on about their valve lips; but decide you’d better ask.

“You got a mouth under there?” You point at Vos’ faceplate.

“Nuh uh.” Vos answers and has the nerve to wink at you. _I thought as much._ You mentally add.

“Remove your faceplate.” Vos does so; a little confused as to why you’d ask him to. You touch your mouth to where lips would be on a normal mech. Vos shivers; not used to getting kissed.

“Like that, sweetie?” He replies with ‘uh huh’ and slides his arms around you in a hug; something he can do. You hug him back; knowing Vos can’t exactly kiss you. You ponder which of the others to kiss next.

“Tess, come here my darling.” You see his cheeks heat; but he crawls over to you. You touch your lips to his for a couple of nanokliks.

“Nickel, I’m sure that’s not what you meant when you said kiss.” Tesarus remarks with a smirk. You know he’s right; but refuse to say so.

“That’s what I gave Vos, isn’t it?” You answer instead. Vos says something in response and you catch the words ‘properly’ and ‘if I could’. You figure out what he means and kiss Tesarus again; this time letting your tongue lick across his lips. His lips part and you feel his tongue caressing yours gently. You’d have said shyly; if it was any bot but one of them. You lean back and he whines. You note he must have liked that as… his spike decided to sit up and take notice.

“Nickel’s kissing that good Tess?” Helex asked jokingly.

“Go find out for yourself!” Tesarus answered, covering his parts up. While they were having that squabble; you made your way over beside Kaon. You kiss him and his coils shoot sparks which attract the others’ attention.

“No fair! I wanted to…”

:: And I wanted him next. :: You answer Helex’s whine; knowing it would be winding him up. Thinking of winding them up… Kaon’s doing some quite clever things with his tongue. Things which feel really good. You sneak a hand down and grab his spike.

:: Naughty! :: He says over com. You can tell he’s both amused and flattered you’d touch him like that.

:: Should smack your aft. :: You answer. He pulls back before answering.

“Oh, please do!” He answers loudly enough for them to hear.

“What? Do what?” Helex asks confusedly.

:: Shall I do it to Helex? :: You ask Kaon and he laughs. You take that as a yes and make your way over to Helex. He yelps when you smack him.

“You want something darling?” Helex asks; apparently not bothered by what you just did. You know otherwise; you saw his spike twitch.

“You to shut up.” You answer; pushing your lips against his. He moans before sliding his tongue out to play with yours. You feel his tongue wrapping around yours and it feels strange. You’re not sure if it’s in a good way. You pull back and look confusedly at him.

“How’d you do that with your tongue?” Helex smirks; before sticking his tongue out. His _unnaturally_ _long_ tongue. Your legs shake and you’re sure fluid just slid down your thighs.

:: Want this in your valve, darling? I’d love to do it. :: He sounds teasing; but oh so tempting.

“Maybe after I’ve given our honey a kiss.” You see Tarn shudder and make your way over to him.

“Saving the best for last, love?” He asks cheekily, but not loudly enough for the others to hear him.

“If you want to think that…” You answer obligingly. Tarn grins before leaning in. You kiss him and feel a bolt of heat shoot down your spine. His tongue touches yours in all the right ways; making your array heat up. You get a ping from your array; asking if you want to open your spike panel. You pull away from Tarn; hearing him whine in disappointment too.

“Did you not like my kissing, love?” He asks.

“Loved your kissing honey.” You answer; seeing a pleased shiver go through Tarn’s body.

“Then why not let me kiss you again?” You feel your spark shudder and know he put his talent into that sentence.

“Cheater!” Tesarus growled.

“Don’t worry; I intend to make him pay.” You inform them; hearing a nervous gasp from Tarn.

“Pay? What for?” Tarn sounds worried.

“You said you would make it up to me for using your talent last time.” You fold your arms and smirk.

“Did… I say that?” He asks.

“Yeah you did.” Tesarus smirks.

“We heard you.” Helex grins.

“I’d also like Helex to use that impressive tongue of his on my valve.” You smirk at him. Helex grins; before lying on his back and gesturing for you to come over to him. You nervously crawl over; unsure of what he’s planning. He licks his lips before speaking to you.

“Come on darling, kneel over my face and let me taste you…” _He wants me to sit on his face doesn’t he? Should have guessed._ You think in slight mortification.

“Want me to sit on your face hot stuff?” You see him shudder in response to that name. You’re pleased you heard one of the others call him that.

“Please!” He sounds very eager; so you oblige him, facing down his body.

“Don’t wanna look into my optics, darling?” Helex asks; hoping you’ll turn around.

“I have other things I’d rather see… Come here Tarn!” You see him stiffen when you address him. He crawls over and kneels beside Helex. You see Helex slid a hand up Tarn’s thigh and smirk.

“What do you want me for? To hold your hand perhaps?” Tarn looks really confused. You smirk at him again.

:: Climb on Helex. :: You instruct over com; since you know Helex can’t see what’s going on. Tarn looks nervous of doing so. _Come on; ain’t like you haven’t lay against him before._ You think, coaxing Tarn forward with a finger. He moves slowly and carefully; trying not to catch… you almost laugh when you realise what he’s doing! _He’s trying to avoid touching their spikes together! Doesn’t he know how good it feels?_ You grin as he kneels down, before lying on top of Helex. You know the moment their spikes touch as both of them moan.

“What did you want me to do, love?” Tarn asks; his head rather close to your spike cover. You think he’s guessed; so you allow it to retract. His optics widen at what they see. You know your spike can’t be that big and it isn’t that small.

“Beautiful…” He mutters before leaning forward and kissing the head of your spike. You moan; it quickly changes to a shriek as Helex’s starts running his tongue around the rim of your valve. You feel Helex’s tongue slide into your valve as Tarn starts sliding his mouth around your spike. It feels so good…

:: Come tease their valves you three… :: You quickly send to the others; just about managing it before you moan again. Tarn started sucking softly and… you can feel his tongue against the underside of your spike.

:: Feel good love? :: Tarn asks; before sucking a little harder. You try very hard not to scream. It feels… you need a better vocabulary for this, because good is such an overused word.

“Yes honey.” You answer; pleased at his shiver. Helex’s tongue tip is teasing each node as it slides in and you’re now pondering which one of them feels better… You decide you really don’t care as long as the two of them keep it up. Then Helex’s tongue tip catches your ceiling node and Tarn performs a hard suck and you’re screaming with release. You hear Helex and Tarn eagerly lapping or sucking up your fluids when you recover a little.

:: You taste divine… :: Tarn shivers.

:: Let me do that again, please darling. :: Helex begs you. You debate it a little; before seeing the other three are knelt behind Tarn.

:: Can I squeeze their spikes, or do I have to touch their valves? :: You decide you like what Tesarus suggested and tell him to do that; Kaon and Vos can touch their valves.

“Good boys…” You pet the top of Tarn’s head and stroke the side of Helex’s face. Both of them purr; liking the attention or praise, you can’t tell which.

“By all means; both of you continue what you’re doing.” You inform them; seeing Tesarus slipping his hand down. You hear Helex and Tarn gasp and know Tesarus must have grabbed their spikes; holding them together.

“Like this?” You assume they both answer Tesarus in the affirmative; because of what Kaon says.

“Then you’ll love this, my dears!” You feel Tarn moan around your spike and know Kaon or Vos must have slid a finger or two into his valve. Helex’s licks become more erratic and you know the other one is teasing his valve in the same way. You realise those three can’t be receiving pleasure from this.

:: Feel free to… to touch yourselves with your other hand… :: You prompt them; your voice breaking at either what Tarn or Helex is doing.

:: Already am, dear. Imagining it’s your hand. :: Kaon informs you and you shudder.

:: Wish you could see this… Looks so hot… :: Tesarus shivers and you honestly wish you could; because of the wet noises you hear.

:: Helex and Tesarus could probably take your whole hand… can take mine! :: You look nervously towards where you know Vos will be, and wonder whether they’d be up for that. You feel Tarn’s lips touch your pelvic plating and feel your spike touch the back of his throat. He doesn’t even gag around your spike when you slightly thrust your hips. The motion makes Helex’s tongue rub over your ceiling node and you almost scream again. _Primus…_ You think before losing all thought. Helex’s tongue tip is lapping mercilessly against your ceiling node and Tarn’s doing something with his tongue that feels amazing on your spike. You scream; feeling fluids shooting out of your spike and valve again. You wonder how you managed to climax so quickly again after the first one. You feel Helex’s tongue slide out and Tarn draw off your spike.

“You three… cut it out! That’s… gah!” Helex jerks at that moment; one of them just decided to move their fingers.

“Get off them.” You say. They obey and it doesn’t escape your notice that Helex and Tarn whined at the loss of stimulation. Tarn scrambles off Helex and you do the same. He sits up and that’s when you notice. All five of them are erect again. _They want you._ And your spike hardens again at that thought.

“How are we doing this…?” You ponder what pet name to use for all of them and then decide on ‘lovers’. Tesarus’ cheeks heat a little and you see the others shiver a little as well; like they can’t believe they got this far with you.

“I’d love to feel that spike of yours in my valve, love.” Tarn informs you and you see his cheeks heat a little; like he’s embarrassed to admit it. _That’s adorable!_ You think and vow never to say. You don’t ever want to be on the receiving end of Tarn’s temper.

“Let me spike you? If you don’t think it’ll be too big…” Kaon sounds nervous too. You hear Vos complain; probably that he wanted to spike you.

“Ever had anyone touch your valve Vos? Might be the only chance you get…” You say temptingly. Vos looks a little torn.

“I’d do to you what Helex just did to me.” Vos shivers right from the tips of his toes to the top of his head then nods enthusiastically.

:: Putting your fingers in there is something you could do yourself; isn’t it sweetie? :: You send him over com; not wanting the others to hear his response.

:: Would love it sweetie; means I get a kiss on the lips! :: You snort; trying not to full on laugh at the joke.

:: Well, the others did get one; only seems fair I give you one too. :: You remark; before turning to the two bigger bots.

“Want these up your valves, darlings?” You ask Tesarus and Helex, wiggling your fingers. Both of them nod and you move to lie on your back. You get comfortable and the five of them kneel around you.

“You’re sure?” Tarn looks nervous and you can’t help thinking it looks cute.

“Yeah I’m sure, come here handsome.” You see his cheeks flush red and have to try very hard not to grin.

“You don’t have to lie…”

“Not lying; and I’m certain they’ve told you the same Tarn.” You cut him off. You hear the others agree with you and hope Tarn doesn’t try and argue again. Thankfully he makes his way over to kneel over your hips. He carefully lines your spike up with his valve before slowly easing down. You shiver; you hadn’t expected him to be this tight! Not when you know he’s got sexual experience and is a valve mech. You feel your spike is fully seated now and hear him ask you something.

“Feel good love?” He asks; clenching his valve walls afterwards. You bite your lip to keep in a moan. That felt… too good. And you’ve just climaxed not that long ago!

“Very. Feel good for you too honey?” You ask; knowing there’s no way the tip of your spike could be anywhere near his ceiling node. You roll your hips at the end of the question and hear him gasp.

“Yes! Do that again!” You oblige him and are rewarded with another gasp of pleasure. You hear Tarn make a high pitched squeak and ponder if you hurt him somehow.

“Kaon!” He shouts; and you think you figured out what happened.

“What? It was there and it’s tempting.” You know Kaon must have repeated whatever he did as Tarn makes a similar squeak.

“Not in front of…” He manages before squeaking again.

“Hey Nickel, our honey likes it when we grab his aft!” Kaon remarks; and you can tell Tarn didn’t want you to know that. You’re just at the right height to do it when he least expects it. You file the information away before addressing the cheeky red mech.

“You gonna spike me, dear? Or is our honey’s aft too tempting?” The others laugh and you see Tarn’s face heat.

“Not more tempting than you, dear.” His voice goes husky and you decide you really like that. You feel two fingers touch your valve and shiver; making Tarn do the same above you. They don’t feel too much when he slides them inside and ponder if his spike could be that much thicker. You feel them slide out and what you assume is Kaon’s spike rub against the rim of your valve.

“Come on, dear. I can take it.” You hope you sounded sure and realise you must have done. The stretch feels amazing, but not too much. You scream when his spike head touches your ceiling node.

“Primus… feels…” You feel Kaon’s spike twitch inside you and you can tell how good it feels. You’re actually curious if his spike is all the way inside and ask.

“It isn’t; but you feel so good that I honestly don’t care. Tell me if I hurt you though, dear. I don’t want you pretending everything is ok when it isn’t, alright?” You feel a smile crossing your features and know he means it. You tell him you will and moan when he starts slowly moving in and out. Tarn moves with a similar rhythm and you are sure you’re close to climax.

“Hiya… sweetie…” Vos had crawled his way over and knelt beside your head. You stroke his leg and he chitters; sounding pleased.

“Not… too… much?” He asks and you ponder what he’s getting at. He answers in primal vernacular and you realise; he’s asking if he can still get given a licking out. You nod; just before a moan escapes you. Vos kneels over your face and you see his valve is slick with fluids.

:: Gonna kiss me on the lips? :: Vos asks cheekily. You smirk and touch your lips to his valve. He squeals; not expecting you to be that forward. You lean back in and kiss his valve like you did the other four’s mouths. Vos squeals again and rolls his hips downward into the ministrations.

:: This alright? :: You ask innocently, running your tongue around the rim of his valve. Vos growls in response.

“Put… tongue… in… me…” He manages to say. You decided to suck on his node while he was trying to speak; and you know he struggles with Neo Cybex. You oblige him; sliding your tongue inside to try and find his internal nodes. Vos shivers and whines; liking what you’re doing. You can’t feel movement from Tarn or Kaon and are a little annoyed by that.

“Nickel…” You feel Tesarus and Helex take your hands in theirs.

:: What is it darlings? :: You com them; Vos would complain if you stop what you’re doing to his valve, if the noises he’s making are any indication.

“You said something about using these in our valves…” Helex and Tesarus both rubbed their fingers over yours when Helex said ‘these’.

“Wanna know if you can still do it.” Tesarus didn’t say ‘as well as everything else you’re doing’ but you hear it anyway.

:: Let me touch you, darlings. :: You answer. You’re pleased you’re not claustrophobic; with all of the kneeling over you like this. You feel your arms being positioned and go still. Vos grumbles; but doesn’t start moving above you. He understands; but doesn’t like it. Helex and Tesarus both let your hands go at the same time and you reach up with your fingers. Both of your middle fingers immediately touch something slick and you hear both of them whine. _They’re eager._ You think; sliding your finger inside each of them with no resistance what so ever. You slide in another finger and they still don’t appear to feel it. _Vos said to use…_ You slide in another finger and you feel a small amount of resistance. The two of them react this time; rolling their hips down into the sensation. You slide in a fourth finger; because you decide why not at this stage. Helex and Tesarus both moan; almost synchronised. It would be funny if it wasn’t so… erotic.

“Go on; use ‘em all!” Tesarus shouted.

“Dare you!” Helex wriggled; apparently thinking he could take it as well. You decide they are quite a bit bigger than you and slide your thumb in beside the other fingers. Helex squeals and Tesarus makes a similar noise; one you wouldn’t expect him to make.

“Frag yes!” Tesarus rolls his hips; trying to coax you into moving your fingers.

“Please move; I’ll beg you if I have to, darling!” Helex sounds really eager and rolls his hips as well. You grin; sliding your tongue into Vos again while thrusting upwards and clenching your valve. The moans from the other three make it so worth it. Kaon starts slowly thrusting into you, and Tarn starts slowly moving up and down your spike again. You keep up the teasing in Vos’ valve with your tongue; before starting to move your hands in and out of Helex and Tesarus. All five of them start urging you on.

“Harder, can take it darling!” You thrust your hand up into Helex’s valve and twist your wrist. He almost screams in pleasure.

“Love when you squeeze around me…” Kaon squeals as your valve does just that.

“So… good…sweetie… lick…” Whatever Vos is trying to say is cut off with a squeal; as you decide he wanted you to lick his node. You suck it into your mouth and he squeals again.

“Frag me harder!” You perform the same action you did on Helex on Tesarus and he swears louder.

“Nickel, love… this feels so good…” Tarn touches your spike when he slides upwards and you shiver. All of them compliment you and you feel heat shoot through your lines.

“Gorgeous…”

“You’re perfect as you are, love.”

“You make me run hot, darling.”

“You’re beautiful; don’t let anyone tell you different.”

“You’re so strong, dear…” You shiver; before remembering something.

:: You five close? Or is that just… me? :: You almost climax there; one of them did something that made you shiver.

“So close…” Tesarus shivered rolling his hips desperately.

“You’re so tight, feels so good… Want to come for you, my dear.” Kaon thrusts and you squeal. Vos says something in primal vernacular; something very crude, before grabbing his spike and pointing it away from your face. You realise what he said; he was going to paint your face with his fluids.

“Darling, you twist your wrist again and I’ll scream for you.” Helex answers; also rolling his hips desperately.

“Give the order, love. I’ll come for you, so hard.” Tarn sounds eager for you to actually order him to overload. You smirk against Vos’ valve and then do just that.

:: Come for me, lovers. :: Apparently; that was all that was holding them back. Tarn moans and you feel his valve ripple around your spike. You hear the other four pushed over as well; possibly by you ordering them to climax. Kaon shouts and you feel his spike shooting fluid inside you. This sensation pushes you over into climax as well. You’re vaguely aware of Tesarus, Helex and Vos climaxing too; but you really aren’t concentrating on that. You come down from the high and online your optics. You aren’t sure when you closed them. You notice the five of them are scrambling off you and then wonder if… ugh, probably. You glance down and are surprised at the lack of fluids covering your body. Your hands are covered, as are your inner thighs and spike. _The others must have held their spikes like Vos was doing. Considerate of them._ You think before realising all of them are looking at you.

“Love you.” All of them say; perfectly synchronised, though Vos’ comes out more as ‘ruv you’.

“Care to clean me up, lovers?” You ask; deciding not to return the sentiment… yet. A cleaning cloth is passed around between them as they clean up the fluids they made. You notice a different cloth is being passed around to clean them up too. _That was a lot of fluid on their tummies…_ You idly note; feeling sleepy.

“Did they cuddle after interface where you’re from?” Tesarus asks you; sounding very hopeful. You sit up and move over to beside him. You slide your arms around him and ask ‘like this?’ in a teasing tone.

“If… that’s what you want.” He answers; though you can tell that’s not what he wants.

“Lie down, handsome. And I’ll get comfy on top of you.” Tesarus’ face heats again.

“Tarn likes being in the middle of cuddle piles.” He informs you and you see Tarn is lying down. You make your way over; with a remark of ‘does he now?’ You scramble on top of him and rest your head right above his spark.

“Yes he does. The cuddling is one of the best parts.” Tarn whispers the second sentence; like he feels he should tell you but doesn’t want to say it out loud. You fidget a little and feel him shiver beneath you. Or, maybe that’s just him adjusting; considering the others have made their way over. Kaon’s lying on Tarn on your right, Vos on your left and you ponder how Tarn can be comfortable with you three lying on him. Helex is cuddled into Tarn’s left and Tesarus on his right. You feel four arms over your back and feel quite warm.

“Love you too.” You say quietly. You can tell all of them are smiling.

“Even if you are cheeky buggers.” You add; hearing a few snorts; like they’re all trying not to laugh. You settle down into recharge the others doing the same around you. You’re almost certain you feel four kisses and one nuzzle before recharge takes you.

**Author's Note:**

> Nickel does know Primal Vernacular; but isn't fluent, at least in this fic she isn't! Nickel was debating calling the DJD hunks when pondering whether or not to compliment them. My usual DJD head canons are in here as well… Didn’t expect this one to grow quite as big as it did… Hope you enjoyed reading this one as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
